


He'll be okay- Tyrus, Jonah

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [11]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: And TYRUS, Angst and Feels, Cute Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay T. J. Kippen, I just love Jonah you know, Jonah needs a hug, Jonah sad boi beck, M/M, Panic Attacks, Therapy, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), all my works have emo Jonah in them and what about it?, more sad Jonah stories please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Tj and Cyrus catch sad boi Jonah at the spoon and help him out
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Mental health
Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	He'll be okay- Tyrus, Jonah

**Author's Note:**

> Jonah deserved this endgame

"Hey Jonah"

Me and Tj are going on a date at the spoon we're both really happy but when we got there we noticed Jonah sitting at a table alone looking melancholic not something you get see very often we walked up to him he smiled but it was barley visible 

"Is everything okay? you look upset"

"I-it's fine Cy-guy just g-go enjoy your date" 

He clearly wasn't fine his eyes glisened with tears I looked at him sadly and took Tj over to a booth.

"Muffin I really think we should see what's up he clearly is very upset about something" 

"I know it's hard to get stuff out of Jonah though" I saw Jonah wipe his eyes but I could still see the tears rolling down his face 

Tj stood up and grabbed my hand he also took some napkins sat opposite Jonah and slid them over he sighed heavily took them and wiped his eyes and started to cry softly I took his hands 

"Jonah what's going on you can tell us" 

"I-i-i-i just"

His breathing began to pick up more tears flowing from his green eyes he looked at me with a panicked expression

"Hey breathe Jonah stay calm take deep breaths" he did so while still gripping my hands 

"Proud of you bud" Tj said rubbing his shoulder

"I'm sorry guys I feel so selfish ruining your date"

"You haven't ruined anything JB" 

He gave a watery smile but shook his head and looked down

"I just feel like...like I can't even explain it"

"Would you feel better to talk to one of my parents"

With that we stood up and left the spoon and headed over back to my house I looked over Jonah who's head hung low his cheeks streaked with tears and the rims of his eyes red and puffy it was heart breaking this was the same guy with the permanent dimples and resting happy face. The Jonah Beck. Tj squeezed my hand every now and again to comfort me once we got to the front door Jonah seemed to tense up.

"You're doing the right thing it's about time you looked into getting some therapy I'm proud of you" I said putting my hand on his back

"I know my parents want me to see someone as well but I was always scared plus they couldn't afford it" Tj put a hand on his shoulder as he took a deep breath

I unlocked the door and I saw my mom on the couch

"Hi sweetie how was- oh hello Tj and Jonah"

"Hey Mrs Goodman"

Jonah nodded hello he didn't look very up to talking

"Is everything alright?"

"Um where's Todd?"

"He's in his office why do-" she cut herself off looking at Jonah and remembering his history realisation hit her

"Oh of course yes go on up"

I took Jonah upstairs to the door I knocked on the door and Todd told me to come in

"Hey um Jonah would like to see you to talk for little"

"Well show him in I'm happy to talk"

I nodded him inside and walked to hold Tj's hand Jonah looked back at me

"It's okay we'll be in my room" I shut the door and Tj brought me into a long hug I really needed it

"He'll be alright underdog"

"I know i just hope he can open up" he kissed the top of my head. And I leaned more into his touch


End file.
